The Christmas Star
by katalinethedingo
Summary: Amy is whisked away to another world different from her own. And she got there because of her very own Christmas Star. How can she get back home? Shadamy.
1. Part 1

**The Christmas Star**

**Part 1**

**Christmas Eve, 6:00 p.m.**

"Christmas time. It's the most joyful holiday of the year. Santa comes at midnight to deliver the toys to all the girls and boys. The looks on their faces when they open their presents. Their eyes sparkle of wonder as they look at their presents. They were replaced with joy as they find their most valuable possessions. Decorating the Christmas tree was the most common activity in Christmas. But my favourite thing to do during Christmas is….."

"Alicia! Can you come down and help me with the decorations?" Alicia looks away from her window and towards her bedroom door.

"Sure thing!" She runs out of her room towards the stairs. Alicia was a brown wolf with beautiful angel wings. She has blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a black jacket with a red spaghetti strap shirt underneath. She has a red and black pleaded skirt with black knee-high boots with red belts on them. She also has black finger-less gloves with red belts around them as well. She rushes down the stairs when she tripped on something. She fell down the stairs and landed on her face. She sits up groaning while rubbing her forehead. She looks back towards the stairs to find a yellow female dingo with shoulder length dark brown wavy hair with red highlights. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a white spaghetti strap singlet over it. She also has light brown cargo shorts with black knee-high combat boots. She has black finger-less gloves with a white wristband on her right wrist. The dingo was tying a rope to the stair rail while sitting of one of the steps. Alicia raised her eyebrow at her.

"Kataline, what are you doing?" Kataline's brown eyes look towards Alicia with a small smile.

"Nothing, just testing a trap." Kataline grins evilly at the rope she was tying. "When Raiden comes, the rope on the ground will release that large pan on the ceiling and when the pan falls on him the rope tied to the pan will ring the bells telling me that someone fell into my trap." Alicia looks up at the large pan on the ceiling.

"If you're going to capture Raiden, don't you need something a lot bigger than a pan." Kataline shook her head.

"The pan isn't to catch him; it is to knock him out cold." Kataline snickered. Alicia face-palmed.

"Let me guess, you need to test the trap on Raiden to see if it will work when Santa comes." Kataline looks at Alicia surprised.

"Wow, how did you know?" Alicia groaned while she stood up crossing her arms.

"You did the same thing last year and Kataline; don't you remember what happened to the trap you made for Santa last year?" Kataline glares at her.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault Espio went into my trap. He shouldn't be up at midnight anyways." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"He went to get a midnight snack! Ugh, why do I even bother with you?" Alicia walked away leaving Kataline with her trap. She walks into the living room where she finds a beautiful pink hedgehog hanging up tinsel on top of the curtains. The hedgehog looks back at Alicia revealing her gorgeous emerald eyes. She was wearing a strapless red dress which hugs her curves but flows out on the end of the dress was white trim along with red knee high boots with white trim around it. Her dress ends mid-thigh. She was wearing white gloves and a Santa hat. She smiles sweetly at Alicia.

"Alicia, why aren't you dressed so Christmassy." Alicia shrugged.

"I was planning to wear it before Espio comes. I just hope Kat doesn't do anything stupid this year." With that said they heard bells ringing near the staircase.

"YES, IT WORKS!" Alicia and the pink hedgehog glance at each other before running towards the staircase. There they see Kataline kneeling next to a male covered in a hood. He has wearing what seemed to be an old fashioned outfit. It was black with red highlights, thigh length, robe. Two slots in the back for his wings which were black with red tips on the feathers. Two broadswords hung from his waist on different sides. He had hood up to cover his face, but two ears could be seen from slots in the hood. Two gauntlets on his arms with a skull and cross-bone design underneath the gauntlet. He had a black wolf tail with red highlights. Kataline takes off his hood revealing he has tiger blood from the white lines on his face. He opens his eyes to reveal his mixed eyes. The right one was fiery red and the left one was moonlight silver. Kataline chuckles nervously.

"Sorry about that Raiden. I just needed to test something." Raiden rolls his eyes before standing dusting himself off. He notices Alicia and the hedgehog standing behind Kataline.

"Hi Alicia, hi Amy. How's it going?" Alicia stepped forward towards Raiden checking on him.

"Kataline didn't hurt you too much right?" Raiden shook his head.

"I bet it will be much worse for Santa." Everyone laughs a little before returning to their jobs. Alicia, Kataline and Amy were finishing the decorations. Kataline turns her attention towards the Christmas tree. She notices something about it.

"Um guys? Where's the Christmas Star?" Both Amy and Alicia turn their attention to the tree. Amy giggles.

"I forgot the star. I was wondering what I was forgetting. I'll be right back." Amy rushes towards the stairs while Kataline and Alicia watch her leave. Alicia smirks at Kataline.

"Kat, it's time for us to change into our Christmas outfits." Kataline's eyes widened and was about to make a run for it until Alicia grabs a hold of her tail. Kataline scrambled in her grip as she grabs on to the nearest object.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WEAR THAT GIRLY STUFF!" Amy walks into the attic as she turns on the lights.

"Okay Christmas Star, where are you?" She starts to looks around for the star. She finally spots a shine in the old Christmas decorations box. She smiles as she rushes towards it. She opened the box to find a shiny white star. She picks up the star and smiles sweetly at it. "You know what would make this the best Christmas ever? Love. That would be the best Christmas present. I know that sounds desperate, but who wouldn't accept that Christmas present. Oh I wish that there was some place where I would find that someone." With that said the Star starts to glow brightly in Amy's hand. She noticed the glow and stares at it. The Star starts to release magic white sparkles with circle around Amy. Amy gasped as they surround her more. Once they fully surrounded her. They start to glow a bright light which surrounds Amy. Amy covers her eyes from the sudden brightness. And when the sparkles surrounding Amy suddenly disappeared, Amy also disappeared.

Amy screams as she was falling through a portal. The portal disappears to show a white ground. Amy lands on the ground face flat. She lifts her head and shakes it getting rid of the snow on her head. She stands up as she takes a look at her surroundings. She was in a snowy forest which makes her shiver. She looks at her hand to find her Christmas Star is gone. She whimpered as she looks around for her star. She finds it halfway buried in the snow. She picks it up and wipes off the snow. She takes a path hoping would lead her to a nearby town. She looks around the forest as the forest was dark and scary. She heard a wild wolf howl which makes her gasp in fear. She clutches her star close to her chest. She continues to walk forward.

"Where am I exactly?" She questions herself as she continues to walk forward. She heard nearby rustlings in the bushes. Out came a large wild wolf growling at her. She gasps as she runs away from it. The wolf chases after her. Amy whimpers as the wolf was catching up to her. She finds a nearby tree which can be easy for her to climb. She runs after it and starts to climb the tree. She hides in the tree as the wolf runs past the tree. She sighs in relief. She makes herself comfortable on the tree as she falls asleep.

A hooded figure was walking around the forest as it was carrying a sword on its hip. Their blood red eyes visible through the hood glare into the distance. He continues forward through the snow until it hears soft snoring from a tree above it. It looks up to see a hint of red. It glares deeply as it climbs the tree with ease. It took off the hood to reveal a handsome male black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. He takes off the robe revealing his toned body and white chest fur and climbs higher into the tree. He climbs onto a branch higher than the red. He looks down onto the red and his eyes widened slightly. On the branch he saw the most gorgeous hedgehog he had ever seen. He continues to stare down on her as he takes in her beauty as she sleeps like an angel. The shaking of the tree woke Amy up from her nap. She looks up to see a male black hedgehog hiding in the branches. She gasps quietly as she keeps quiet from him. The male hedgehog sighed in relief as he looks down at the pink beauty. He smirks down at her.

"I see you're awake beautiful." Amy gasped as she scrambles backwards. She took notice of how handsome he was. She blushes when she looks up at him. The man reached out his hand towards her. Amy took it as he pulled her into his arms. Shadow noticed her gorgeous emerald eyes as they were staring into his blood red ones. He brushes a strand of hair from her face. "I didn't catch your name beautiful." Amy blushes from his affections.

"A-A-Amy, Amy Rose." He stares at her with affection.

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy nods still blushing from him stroking her quills. Shadow places a hand on her cheek as she stares into his hypnotising red eyes. Shadow wore a blank face but his eyes showed affection. He pulled her face closer to his face as he closed his eyes. Amy also closed her eyes allowing Shadow to pull her closer. As Shadow was about to kiss her, Amy snapped out of her trance and scooted away from him. Shadow looks at her confused. Amy sighs as she tries to recall what had happened. _'It's going way to fast. We just met and he was already trying to kiss me? What's happening to me?'_ She glances at Shadow who was staring at her emotionless. Shadow shook his head and jumped off the branch landing on the snow with ease. Shadow spread his arms out as if to catch Amy. "You have to jump." Amy was not sure of jumping from a high branch.

"I can't. It's too high."

"I'll catch you. Trust me." Amy gulps before jumping off of the branch. Shadow caught her with ease. Amy hangs on tightly on Shadow. "See, not that hard." Amy nods while hanging onto Shadow tightly. She buries her face into his hard chest. Shadow smirks a bit before letting her stand on her feet. He walks over to the tree to pick up his robe. He swung it over his shoulders and looks back at Amy. "Where are you from Amy?"

"S-Station S-S-Square." She shivered as a breeze kicked in. Shadow put the robe over her shoulders.

"Never heard of that place. What's it like?" Amy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you never heard of it?" She faces him now serious. Shadow looks at her confused.

"To be honest, I have to know my kingdom before ruling it and I've never heard of Station Square before. Is it in another kingdom?" Amy shook her head.

"No, in fact, it's not even in a kingdom. Where am I?" Shadow glares at little bit at her.

"You're in the Frostila, where it always snows. If you're not from a kingdom, then you're not from this world. Which planet are you from?" Amy took a step back as Shadow looks at her with suspicion.

"Umm, Mobius." Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Impossible, Planet Mobius doesn't have life on it." Amy glares at him.

"Well I'm living proof that there is life on Planet Mobius on this planet." Amy's eyes widened when she realised what she had said. "What planet am I on?"

"Planet Glarcia." Amy's eyes widened.

"But, I thought no one lived on this planet." Shadow nods understanding.

"There we go, we both we are from different worlds which we thought was inhabited. How did you get here anyways?" Amy looked at her hands which contains her Christmas Star.

"This brought me here." Shadow looked at the star and his eyes widened. He snatched it off her hands and examined. He looks back at her with a serious look on his face.

"Where did you get this?" He gestured to the star.

"I found it in my backyard. I use it as a Christmas Star." Shadow raised his eyebrow at her.

"Don't you know what you have found?" Amy shook her head. Shadow walks closer to her.

"This is a Frost Star. Legend says that the ancient Glarcians created this star to grant a person one wish they truly desired. What did you wish for?" Amy blushed knowing what she accidentally wished for.

"If I tell you then it wouldn't be a wish then." Shadow face-palmed.

"Okay fair enough. Obviously you made a wish which brought you here."

"Is there a way that I can get back home?" Shadow looks back at her.

"Why you just got here?"

"I know but….I really need to get back to my friends." Shadow nods before going into deep thought. After a while he snaps his fingers.

"We need to get to the castle. I think I know someone who can send you back." Amy looked confused.

"Wait, castle?" Shadow sighs. He looks back at her.

"I'm actually the Prince of the Frostila. My family has been in charge of keeping Frostila covered in snow, ice, anything cold. But when I was born, I didn't have the ice powers the rest of my family have. In fact, I don't look like my family at all. I just want to know why I am so different compared to my family. But we have to get back to the castle." He pulled her arm as he led her to his castle.

* * *

**I change my mind, I'm going to do a two-shot. I would like to thank aliciathewolf45 and Raiden Tachibana for letting me use their OCs. Thank you guys! :) Okay Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas. :)**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Raiden Tachibana belongs to Raiden Tachibana.**

**Kataline the Dingo belongs to me.**


	2. Part 2

**The Christmas Star**

**Part 2**

In the ice castle, a silhouette was watching her ice mirror seeing Shadow and Amy walking through the forest. She smirked evilly as a male red cat wearing metal armour appeared behind her. He kneeled down on his knee while bowing his head.

"Your majesty, Prince Shadow has been spotted in the white forest with a pink hedgehog." The silhouette glances back at him before looking back at the mirror.

"Perfect, send your best knights to fetch him and his gorgeous flower." The red cat nods before walking away. "Oh and Blood." The red cat stops in his place before looking back at the silhouette. The silhouette looks back at Blood deathly with her violet eyes. "Bring them alive and don't fail me." Blood nods.

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

Shadow and Amy both continue to walk through the white forest. Amy looks around as she heard a nearby wolf howl. She gasps as she runs into Shadow's arms. Shadow a bit surprised by her actions just holds her in his arms. Amy looks up into Shadow's eyes. She also took note of how tall he was. She blushes and pulled away from Shadow's grasp. She continues walking down the path leaving Shadow a bit confused. Shadow shakes his head and chuckles before continuing to walk. As he walked away, a silhouette could be seen in the tree above him. Her amber eyes watch their movements carefully. Shadow catches up to Amy while she tries to ignore him. Shadow clears his throat.

"So, does it snow on your planet?" Amy glances at him before nodding.

"Not all the time though. It only snows during winter. It doesn't snow when the seasons change."

"What are seasons?" Amy looks at him shocked.

"You have no idea what seasons are? Does it snow permanently here?" Shadow shrugs.

"I have no idea what seasons are. Here in Frostila, it snows all the time without stopping. So it's always cold. If you want to go somewhere hot, there's Becila. Where there are lots of flowers, Springela. The place where it's not too hot and not too cold, Aubina. They are all different kingdoms, but we rather stick to marrying someone from the same kingdom. It will help us adapt more to our kingdoms." Amy nods. Her ear twitches when she hears rustling in the nearby trees. Shadow's ears also twitched as he also heard rustling. "Something's up." Shadow took out his sword and pulled Amy close to him. He hears more rustling behind him. He swivels around to find a person in a brown hood. The person took off the robe revealing itself. It turns out to be a female purple cat with amber eyes wearing metal armour.

"I am Blaze, servant of the Queen of Frostila." Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"My mother, what does she want?" Blaze took out her sword and points it at him.

"Prepare for your death Prince Shadow." Shadow's eyes widened as he ducked a swing from Blazes sword. Shadow pushes Amy away from the battle. Amy gasps as she wathes. Shadow uses his sword to block Blazes sword coming down on him. He kicks her in the abdomen and points his sword at her. Blaze got back up and snarled at him. He growled at her as they both charge at each other. The fight continues on until Shadow finally swipes the sword away from Blaze and poinst both swords at her.

"Why did my mother send you?" Blaze snarls at him before attempting to punch him. Shadow grabbed her fist with ease and trips her onto her stomach. Shadow puts the swords blade to her neck. "I said why did my mother send you?"

"Hey Shadow, go easy on her." Shadow turns around to find a male white hedgehog also with amber eyes wearing metal armour. Shadow raised his eyebrow at him.

"You know her Silver?" Silver nods while pushing Shadow off Blaze. Silver lends his hand out to Blaze. Blaze looks at it and grabs it while Silver pulls her up. He chuckles as he pulls her a little too hard causing her to go into his arms. Blaze grunts as she pushes him away.

"I totally had that under control Silver." Silver rolls his eyes.

"Yeah sure you did. Shadow, how have you been?" Shadow chuckles while shaking Silver's hand.

"I've been good. How about you?"

"The same as always."

"Good, because I want to know why your girlfriend tried to kill me." Blaze blushes.

"Silver's not my boyfriend, we're just close friends." Silver also blushes.

"Yeah nothing more." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, you seem like _really_ close friends." Blaze and Silver blush more. Shadow glares at Blaze.

"You still didn't answer my question." Blaze sighs.

"Alright, Blood sent me to fetch you and the girl back to your mother alive. I was supposed to go by myself, Silver wasn't supposed to follow me." She glares at Silver. Silver shrugs.

"I just wanted you to still be alive." Blaze rolls her eyes. Amy walks to Shadow with a shy look on her face when she sees the two knights. Silver took notice of Amy and smiles.

"Shadow, want to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Amy blushes as she goes into Shadow's arms. Shadow smirked at Amy as he snakes his arms around her waist.

"Amy this is Silver, he's my childhood friend. And this is Blaze, the woman who tried to kill me." Blaze rolls her eyes. "Silver, Blaze this is Amy. She's from planet Mobius." Silver and Blaze gasps.

"There's life on planet Mobius. That's so cool." Silver walks closer to Amy as she felt Shadow's grip on her loosen. Silver lends his hand out to Amy.

"Nice to meet you Amy." Amy looks at the hand cautiously before shaking his hand. Silver chuckles. " She's a quiet one, isn't she?" Shadow nods while holding her tightly again.

"She'll talk eventually. Wait a minute, why does my mother want me again?" Blaze gulped.

"Well, let's just say she doesn't want you around anymore." Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"She wants the throne to herself. She turns out to be selfish and greedy queen. She has been planning this ruling for years Shadow. But when you were born, you were different to the whole family. She never wanted any children but the king insisted that they have one child. And that child was you Shadow. You were next in line for the throne, which is why she wants to get rid of you." Shadow let's go of Amy and looks at Blaze serious.

"Impossible, my mother loved me." Blaze shook her head.

"She was pretending that she love you so that you wouldn't get suspicious. Once the knights bring you back to the castle, she'll kill you." Amy gasps as she thought of Shadow of Shadow being killed by his own mother. She hugs Shadow from behind. Shadow was in shock, the whole time he thought his mother loved him, but she wanted him dead. Shadow feels relaxed when Amy hugged him from behind.

"No wonder she sounded do fake. Why didn't I see the signs before?" Amy hugs him tighter.

"Shadow, your mother cannot rule the kingdom. You have to rule the kingdom. It's for the good of your people." Shadow glances back at her. She looks up at him with hope in her eyes. "You have the potential to rule the land than your mother. Shadow, I believe in you. You are the rightful king of Frostila." Shadow nods before looking back at Silver and Blaze.

"If my mother wants me and Amy back there alive. Take us back there alive." Blaze looks confused.

"I eavesdropped on your conversation earlier. Don't you have another goal to fulfil?" Shadow nods while hold Amy close to him.

" I will get Amy back home to her friends. Because you guys are gonna help us. So, you in?" Silver and Blaze glance at each other before nodding.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Whoa, careful on the cuffs Blaze." Shadow and Blaze approach the ice castle with Shadow hand-cuffed and Blaze pushing him. Silver was just carrying Amy bridal style while she was asleep. Blaze rolls her eyes.

"Obviously, you don't know one thing about taking care of prisoners." Blaze looks up to see guards looking down at them when they enter the ice gates. Blaze holds Shadow so tight that he flinches from her harsh touch. Silver holds Amy close when the guards look down on the sleeping flower. Blaze sees guards at the entrance of the castle. Blaze walks with Shadow right up to them while Silver follows her. "Guards, I have captured Prince Shadow as ordered by the Queen. Let me pass at once." The glance at each other and nod letting them through while they open the entrance. Blaze Shadow and Silver walked in with ease as the guards close the entrance doors. Amy shivered as the coldness hits her. Silver holds her close to keep her warms before following Blaze and Shadow to the dungeons. Blaze and Silver threw Shadow and Amy into the cell. Shadow caught Amy when Silver threw her. Shadow carries Amy bridal style as he holds her close. Silver looks at them worried.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Shadow nods.

"It's worth getting my kingdom back." Silver nods while holding Blazes hand. They both walk out of the dungeons closing the door behind them. Shadow felt Amy shiver. Shadow took off his robe and wraps it around Amy. Amy opens her eyes as she starts to wake up. She looks up to see Shadow holding her bridal style.

"Are we there yet?" Shadow chuckles and nods.

"We're here, in a dungeon." Amy groans as she lays her head on his chest fur.

"Shadow, why are you so different from your family?" Shadow sighed.

" I was born a black hedgehog instead of a white or blue one. I don't have ice powers like my family have. Without those powers, I cannot keep Frostila snowing forever. It'll still be cold, but there will be no snow." Amy nods.

"I want to go home. I miss everyone already. Alicia, Raiden and even Kataline, who wouldn't miss that weirdo. I want everything to be perfect." They both hear the dungeon door open and in came Blaze and Silver with Blood. Blood smirks at the two.

"Perfect, let's take them to the Queen shall we?" Blood opens the cell and carries Amy bridal style, while Silver and Blaze take Shadow. Amy looks back at the trio while they were whispering at each other. Amy sighs before looking at what is ahead of het. They all enter a dark cold room which causes Amy to wrap her robe around her tighter. Blood cleared his throat as Amy noticed a silhouette turned around revealing turned around revealing her violet eyes. Shadow gulped knowing that was his mother. The silhouette walked closer to Blood and Amy. She examined the young flower in Blood's arms. She nods her head at Blood. Blood nods back before walking away with her. Amy looks back at Shadow with a worried look on her face. Shadow nods his head at her when Amy disappeared. Shadow looks at the silhouette as she advances towards him. The silhouette snaps her fingers which causes the lights to go on. In front of Shadow was a light blue hedgehog with violet eyes. She smiles at Shadow.

"How's my son doing this evening?" Silver and Blaze sat him down in a ice chair while they both leave the room. Shadow glares at his mother.

"So far, my day has been good, because I love being handcuffed and tossed into a cell." His mother smiles widely but Shadow knew it was a fake smile.

"Oh good, that was my idea. Shadow soon my time here will come to an end and you will become king despite you having no ice powers at all. This is why I brought you here."

"That's a load of crap; you brought me here so that you could kill me and have the throne all to yourself." His mother looked at him worried but deep down, she was angry.

"What made you think that?" Shadow scoffs.

"You acted so fake around me, I knew it was you who killed the king years ago and blamed it on my best friend, you never let me out of the castle until I finally escaped out of your grasp of murder and greed. You hated me so much because I was next in line for the throne. You just used the excuse 'Shadow doesn't have ice powers' for the knights to be on your side. Admit it _mother_." She glares at Shadow.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" Shadow snarled.

"You never wanted to be my mother you evil witch." She gasped and then growled.

"Fine Shadow, I wanted our relationship to end nicely but since you became like this. I decided to kill you in the most painful way possible." Shadow smirks.

"Bring it." She smirked as she created a sharp icicle in her hand. She was about to throw it as a spear until another spear came and destroyed the icicle in her hand. She gasped as she looks at Shadow to find her two best knights behind with swords. Shadow smirks at her. "Sorry mom, looks like two of your best knights doesn't like the idea of you becoming our ruler. So let's make this easy, you step down from the throne and I let me become King. But if you don't, then we'll do it the hard way. It's your choice mom." She glares at Shadow before smirking.

"Tempting offer, but I refuse. Because it's your turn to choose." She glances at the mirror behind her and waved her hand in front of it. The picture appears and it shows Blood holding Amy above a really high cliff. Shadow's mother looks back at him. "You and your friends surrender and never become king. If you refuse, your precious rose will fall from a fifty foot cliff into really thin ice. And she will freeze to death considering she's not from this planet." Shadow's eyes widened as he sees Amy being held over a cliff. He thinks for a second before he hears a voice in his head.

_Refuse the offer, even if you agree she'll never make sure Amy is safe._

The voice had a point. Shadow nods to himself before looking back at his evil mother. "I refuse the offer." His mother smirked which makes Shadow want to punch her.

"Very well, Blood release her." Blood hesitates for a second before looking at Amy. She looks down the cliff as fear overdrove her. "Blood what are you waiting for? Release her." Amy looks at Blood.

"I wanna go home. To planet Mobius." Blood nods before setting her down on her feet.

"Ironic because I'm from Mobius as well. But I want to be here. But you go back home." Amy sighs relief as she hugs him. Blood gasps before uncomfortably returning the gesture. "Come on, let's get back to your boyfriend."

"NO! Blood you little traitor." Shadow smirks along with Blaze and Silver.

"You still want to settle this the easy way mom?" She glares at him.

"As if I'm giving up." She threw a sharp icicle at Shadow causing Shadow to dodge it. Shadow charges to her as she kicks him and throws him to an ice wall. Blaze charges at her from the side until Shadow's mother grabs her wrist and throws her into the wall causing her to slide down the wall. Silver attacks her from above until she uses her ice shield and throws him onto Blaze. Silver shakes hi head before realising he was on top of Blaze. They both blush before Silver kisses Blaze on the lips. He then pulls away from Blaze with a shy smile on his face. Blaze blushes before punching him in the face. She pushes him off of her before getting up. Shadow glares at his mother as she advances towards him. She grabs him by the neck and lifts him up into the air. She smirks as she creates an icicle in her hand getting ready to stab Shadow with it. Shadow braces for the pain while Silver and Blaze watch on. The evil queen holds up the icicle but let's go when she felt something stabbing her in the back. She fell to the ground revealing Amy with a carrying a broken sword. Shadow sighs relief as he hugs Amy passionately. Amy returned the hug with just as much passion.

"I wouldn't let her harm you now would I?" Shadow smiles and looks at her. He brushes away a strain of hair from her face before finally kissing her on her lips. She returns the kiss while they both wrap their arms around each other. Silver shrugs and kisses Blaze while she just froze in shock. Shadow and Amy pulled away before Shadow reaches behind him and takes out the Frost Star. Shadow smiles at Amy.

"I believe this belongs to you." Amy giggles taking the star in her hands.

"I still need to get back home." Shadow nods.

"That could be arranged, I know someone who can take you back."

* * *

"This will do the trick." A yellow fox with twin tails looks at everyone in the room. "This will take you back home." Amy smiles while looking at her back at her friends. She hugs Silver and Blaze as they hug her back.

"Don't worry guys, you two will be fine together." Silver nosd while holding Blazes hand. Blaze blushes before laying her head on Silver's shoulder. Amy giggles before looking at Blood. Blood nods his head. Amy shakes her head before hugging him again. Blood widened his eyes.

"I know there is a heart under that tough guy." Blood scoffs before returning the hug. Amy pulled away while facing Shadow. "You I'll miss the most. I hope you have fun being king." Shadow chuckles.

"It won't be good without my queen. Amy, I actually want you to stay, but I'll do anything to make you happy. I'll even return you home. Amy, I love you." Amy gasped before kissing him passionately. Shadow returned it with the same amount of passion. They both pulled away. Amy hugs Shadow tightly.

"I love you too, my king." Shadow returned the hug before letting her go. Amy lets go before going to the fox. T5he fox said some words but Amy could not hear as she was looking back at Shadow. Shadow watches her slowly disappear into thin air. Amy finally disappeared leaving Shadow to himself.

"I love you, my queen."

* * *

Amy wakes up from the couch as she looks around. She was in her living room. She was still clutching the star to her chest. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Raiden appeared in the living room. He smiles before looking behind him.

"Hey girls, she's alright." Amy sees Alicia and Kataline look at her with their Christmas outfits on. Amy looked confused. Alicia rushes to her side.

"Amy, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Amy shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine, what happened?" Kataline chuckles nervously.

"You accidently went into my trap and you got knock out." Amy shakes her head.

"No, that's not possible, I went into the attic and grabbed this star." She holds out the star to show everyone. Kataline shook her head.

"No, you never went into the attic. In fact, I used that star for my trap." Amy groans. _'It was all just a dream?'_ Alicia smiles.

"Cheer up Amy, the party is about to start. And do you know how long I struggled to get this person into her Christmas outfit?" Kataline glares at Alicia.

"I didn't want to wear it." Raiden got in between the two girls.

"Hey guys, let's not fight. It's Christmas Eve, enjoy it." The girls roll their eyes before turning their attention back to Amy. They heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it guys." Raiden walked off. Kataline whispered something into Alicia's ear causing Alicia to blush and run away. Kataline looks at Amy.

"Amy, I know what you dreamed about. It was a good dream too. You'll find him eventually." Amy smiles and nods.

"Thank you Kat. I didn't think you were the one to have those kind of words. Thank you." Kat hugs Amy.

"No problem, I need to go back to my trap now. I can't wait till Santa comes." She runs to the staircase while laughing evilly. Amy giggles while shaking her head.

"Merry Christmas Amy." Amy looks behind her to find a blue hedgehog with jade green eyes. He holds up a pink present with green ribbon. She giggles while hugging him.

"Hi Sonic, it's been a while. I thought you weren't coming this year." Sonic shrugs.

"I might as well visit. Oh and Amy, I brought a few guests that you would want to meet." With that said, Raiden entered entered the room with a familiar white hedgehog along with a familiar purple cat. Amy gasps as she knows them from her dream. Silver smiled at Amy.

"Hi, I'm Silver, you must be Amy right?" Amy nods. "Sonic told us so much about you." Blaze lends her hand out to Amy.

"And I'm Blaze, nice to meet you." Amy nods before shaking her hand. Kataline runs into the room before smirking.

"Hey Sonic, you came back for my foster sister?" Sonic blushes. "I'll give you something, if you harm her, I'll kill you." Sonic rolls his eyes before giving Kataline a hug.

"Nice to see you again Kat. I see you're still a big pain in the butt?" Kat nods.

"As always." Another doorbell rang. Sonic smiles at Amy.

"That's my best friend. I think you'll like him." Amy raised her eyebrow. When Raiden came in with someone else, her jaw dropped. It was Shadow. Shadow glances at Amy and walks over to her. Amy blushes as he continues to look at her.

"Hi, I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. And what's your name?" Amy blushes more.

"A-A-Amy. Amy Rose." Shadow nods before he notices that everyone has left the room. He also noticed slow music playing. He looks at Amy.

"Do you want to dance?" Amy smiles at him.

"I would love to." Shadow grabs Amy by the hand and led her to some space. Amy wraps her arms around Shadow's neck while he places his hands on her waist. They both sway to the music. After a while, Amy lays her head onto Shadow's chest while he rests his chin on her head. Kataline and Raiden both watch the dance from afar. Alicia joins them as they both watch the couple dance.

"Are we gonna tell her that her 'dream' was actually real? And that Prince Shadow decides to live here on Mobius?" Kataline and Raiden both look at each other and shook their heads.

"No, Amy would be much happier this way."

**THE END!**

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long update, things have just been a mess. It took me hours just to get this done, so that's why it's rushed. Merry late Christmas everyone.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Tails and Sonic belong to SEGA**

**Kataline the Dingo belongs to me.**

**Raiden Tachibana belongs to Raiden Tachibana**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewold45.**


End file.
